Corn Sky Wiki
Welcome to the Corn Sky Wiki Welcome to Corn Sky Wiki, a wiki about my penguin Corn Sky from the virtual world of Club Penguin. (Mostly the wiki focuses on Club Penguin, but also focuses on other stuff.) I will sometimes create some funny pages or weird pages on the wiki. Whenever I sometimes make a funny page, I also call the page a funny name. Some pages on the wiki will be unrelated to Club Penguin for example: Google Maps. SpongeBob SquarePants is the wiki's current mascot. Note: the wiki was also named after Corn Sky. Please read the Policy for the list of rules on this wiki. I am also trying to work on making the Corn Sky Wiki more better with more pages, photos, polls, etc. On the wiki, I may roleplay as Corn Sky sometimes. For example: Corn Sky will try to make the wiki much better. Oh, and finally, have fun editing here! '--North Aurora (talk). Recently signed on: 23:55, February 25, 2014. (UTC).' ''- (The Corn Sky Wiki is rated PG. Parental guidance may be needed for some videos or images on the wiki). For more info, see Rating.'' (SpongeBob SquarePants is the wiki's mascot). Pages This is a list of all the pages on the wiki. This is more easier than searching all over the wiki. Here is a list of all the wiki pages: Corn Sky Wiki (You are currently on this page), Archer, Google Maps, Hall Monitor, Redding, Prehistoric Online, Po the Panda, Original, Aurora, Smurfs Village, Barney, Harlem, Club Penguin Home Entertainment, Club Penguin, SpongeBob Moves In, Corn Sky, North Aurora (puffle), Apple Jacks, Ammaro, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Kmart and Walmart, Food and Drinking, Online Info, Angelica and Angelina, Angelina, 7-Up and Sprite, All Bran, Blossom, Barack Obama, Cereal Packs, Cereal, Cinnamon Jacks, Cheerios, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Nickelodeon, Corn Testing, Club Penguin Island, Cocoa Puffs, Elmo, Poptropica, Corn Sky Tracker, Corny, Curious George, Crispix, Cruising, Disney, Sep 11, You Choose: Ideas!, Cookie Crisp, Corn Flakes, Corn Pops, Bailee, Pinkie, 2001-2011, Photo of the day, Fiber One, Snuggle, Cocoa Krispies, Club Penguin (app), Daily Polls, Dubstep, General Mills, Herbert P. Bear Esquire, Dora the Explorer, Favorite, Frosted Cheerios, Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes, Events, Frosted Cheerios and Frosted Flakes, Magenta, Jungly, Air Wick, Fun Trivia, Friend, Greenflake, Happy Harmonies, Loading, Buttercup, Grumpypuffle, Woodman's Food Markets, Double Oreo, Honey Nut Cheerios, iPad, McDonald's, Apple Jacks Plus, Honey Smacks, Funny Pictures, Corn Sky's Igloo, Immo, Jose, Kipper, Job Openings, INCORRECT KICK!, Krave, Live Puffles, Lols, Lucky Charms, Mascots, Lolz, Febreze, Opposite Day, Mickey and Bosko, Max and Ruby, Trix, Mini-Wheats, Mellow, Mood, Movie Studios, Randall, My Puffle's Genders, My Takings, More Wikis, What is this?, My Roads, Cinnamon, Paw Patrol, Penguin, Other Accounts, Protests, Pony and Unicorn, Puffle Food, Puffle, Puffin and Puffle, Rabbids Invasion, Rabbid and Rabbit, Puffleman, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Randomless-ness, Aorr, Raisin Bran, Glade, Reese's Puffs, Recycle Plz, Rice Krispies, Reporting, Rory the Construction Worker, Romantic, Scooby-Doo, Sesame Workshop, Sour Punch and Sour Patch, Sophie and Sophia, SpongeBob SquarePants, Special K, Stoplights, Froot Loops (puffle), Spring and Maple, Tanner and Kane, One, Tartans, Glade (brand), Powered, The Adventures of Corn Sky!, The Corn Sky Movie, Pookie, The Smurfs, The Happy Harmonied, Thursday, Treasure Me!, Tom and Jerry, Photo of the day (gallery), Winchell, Music, Legend, Golden Grahams, Club Penguin Radio, Pookie Adoption Center, Puffle Protection Program, Streamwood, Shrek, Puffle Handler, References, Usernames, Peppa Pig, Joke of the day, Flippr, List of Jokes, Walmart and Walgreens. User of the week Every week I will be posting users here for helping out, being kind to other users, or picked by random. Featured User: BluePuffle470! Article of the week Every week I will be posting articles for being most popular or picked from random. Featured Article: Joke of the day! External Links These are the main external links on the wiki. Some of these links will sometimes help you meet Corn Sky outside of Wikia. Note: not all of them will be added from specific pages. Click here to find out how to add him on other websites. Click here for the full list of links. Here are the list of the main external links on the wiki: #Clubpenguin.com #Poptropica.com #Googlemaps.com #clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/special:chat #Nickelodeon.com #twitter.com #Moviestarplanet.com #applejacks.com #frootloops.com #YouTube.com #Pbskids.org. Latest activity ---- Photo of the day The photo of the day below will change every day at 00:00 UTC. Here is today's photo: Current and upcoming wiki events None. Corn Sky Tracker This is a tracker. This tracker will tell you if Corn Sky is on a site told from Corn Sky Tracker and Usernames. This will help you meet him on any of the listed sites. Square: RED. Location: N/A, N/A, N/A. Weekly Poll The poll below will change every Thursday at 00:00 UTC. Here is this week's poll: What is your favorite Poptropica Island? Early Poptropica Monster Carnival Mocktropica Island Zomberry Island Other None I don't know All of them! Joke of the day The Joke of the day below will change every day at 00:00 UTC. The joke question will be highlighted in italics and the joke answer will be highlighted in bold. Here is today's joke: ---- What do you call a fish with no eyes? FSH! Wiki Mascot/Video Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring on Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Infobox templates Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:Article management templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Image wiki templates Category:Watercooler Category:Videos Category:Old VS New [Category:Templates Category:Forums Category:Category templates Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Site maintenance Category:Chat Category:Images Category:Twin Pages Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Site administration Category:Article management templates Category:Community Category:Category templates Category:Forums Category:Organization Category:Help desk Category:Old VS New Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Help Category:Chat Category:Pookie Category:Browse Category:Twin Pages Category:Cereal Category:Protests Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Old VS New Category:Template documentation Category:Cereal Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Puffles Category:Organization Category:Forums Category:Article management templates Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Blog posts Category:Policy Category:Category templates Category:Community Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Infobox templates Category:Files Category:Chat Category:Images Category:Help Category:Pookie Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Browse Category:Old VS New Category:Watercooler Category:Organization Category:Originaled Category:Forums Category:Cereal Category:Article management templates Category:Puffles Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Site administration Category:Blog posts Category:Policy Category:Category templates Category:Community Category:Hidden categories Category:Help desk Category:Files Category:Images Category:Help Category:Chat Category:Pookie Category:Site maintenance Category:Infobox templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:TV's and games Category:Policy Category:Policy Category:Template documentation Category:Browse